1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and for example, to a method of processing touch events and an electronic device with a touch screen adapted to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology and processor technology, portable terminals (hereafter called electronic devices) have been equipped with various functions as well as a call function. For example, various Internet browsers, various types of applications, such as games, calculators, etc., are developed, and installed to run on electronic devices. In order to provide the functions to users, electronic devices need user interfaces which are easier and more convenient to use. To this end, electronic devices are equipped with a touch-based user interface. If a physical touch is applied to a point on the touch screen of an electronic device with a user's finger, a stylus pen, etc., the electronic device detects the touched point and performs a corresponding function.
If an electronic device is designed in such a way that the side is curved or the bezel area except for the touch screen is relatively narrow, a touch may be generated at the edge of the touch screen by a user's operation gripping the electronic device. In this case, the electronic device may recognize a user's operation gripping the electronic device as a touch input, and perform a corresponding function that the user did not intend to execute.
In order to address the problems, algorithms are needed to prevent and/or avoid electronic devices from mistaking a user's gripping for a touch input. Existing electronic devices equally set an area of the touch screen (e.g., part of the edge) as a dead zone where any touch is not detected.
However, electronic devices display various screens depending on applications which are executed, and thus areas (zones) to detect or not to detect touch input on the touch screen may vary. Therefore, the existing method of equally setting an area of a touch screen as a dead zone and the electronic device adapted to the method are not suitable for an environment where various applications run.